parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Dennis Seansiq Productions
Cast * Marlin - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Nemo - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Coral - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Dory - Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Gill - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Peach - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Bubbles - Gus Griswald (Recess) * Gurgle - Vence LaSalle (Recess) * Bloat - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) * Deb/Flo - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Jacques - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Nigel - Himself * School of Moonfish as Themselves * Crush - Grandpa Longneck (The Land Before Time) * Squirt - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Mr. Ray - Mr. Thicknose (The Land Before Time Series) * Bruce - Himself * Anchor - Himself * Chum - Himself * Blenny the Worried Fish - Himself * Anglerfish as Itself * Seagulls as Themselves * Whale as Itself * Mother Fish as Herself * Guppies as Themselves * Bob - Goofy Goof (Goof Troop) * Ted - Blu (Rio 2) * Bill - Peter Pete (Goof Troop) * Sheldon - Young Max Goof (Goof Troop) * Pearl - Carla (Rio 2) * Tad - Young Pj Pete (Goof Troop) * Mr. Johanson as Himself * Sponge Bed Mother Fish as Herself * Spongebed Guppy as Himself * Other Fish Students - Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby and Chomper (The Land Before Time Series) * Sea Turtles - Various Longnecks * Young Sea Turtles - Various Young Longnecks * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story as Himself * Three fish listening to turtle as Themselves * Minnow as Himself * Big Fish as Himself * Lobsters as Themselves * Swordfishes as Themselves * Dolphins as Themselves * Bird Group #1 as Themselves * Birds on Lighthouse as Themselves * Bird Group #2 as Themselves * Pelican #1 as Himself * Whale as Itself * Davey Renalds as Himself * Darla as Herself * Gerald the Pelican as Himself * Seagulls as Themselves * Crabs as Themselves * Red Crab as Himself * Yellow Crab as Himself Chapters: * Finding Dennis Part 1 New Parents * Finding Dennis Part 2 A Terrible Fate * Finding Dennis Part 3 First Day of School (Part 1) * Finding Dennis Part 3 First Day of School (Part 1) * Finding Dennis Part 4 First Day of School (Part 2) * Finding Dennis Part 5 Field Trip * Finding Dennis Part 6 The Drop Off/The Argument * Finding Dennis Part 7 Dennis Gets Captured * Finding Dennis Part 8 Mavis meets Booster * Finding Dennis Part 9 Meeting Bruce, Anchor and Chum * Finding Dennis Part 10 Animations are Friends, Not Food * Finding Dennis Part 10 Animations are Friends, Not Food * Finding Dennis Part 11 The Tank Gang (Part 1) * Finding Dennis Part 12 The Tank Gang (Part 2) * Finding Dennis Part 13 The Abyss/Anglerfish Attack * Finding Dennis Part 14 Dennis' Initiation * Finding Dennis Part 15 You Mean You Don't Like Me/Fish Impressions * Finding Dennis Part 16 Jellyfish * Finding Dennis Part 17 The Filter * Finding Dennis Part 18 Longnecks * Finding Dennis Part 19 The Good News * Finding Dennis Part 20 Off Ramp * Finding Dennis Part 21 Booster Speaks Whale * Finding Dennis Part 22 Algae * Finding Dennis Part 23 Inside the Whale/Sydney Harbour * Finding Dennis Part 24 Aquascum/Pelicans * Finding Dennis Part 25 Darla * Finding Dennis Part 26 Goodbye Booster * Finding Dennis Part 27 Dennis and Booster * Finding Dennis Part 28 Fishing Net/Reunion * Finding Dennis Part 29 Back on the Reef * Finding Dennis Part 30 Tank Escape/End Credits Movie Used: * Finding Nemo (2003) Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Gender Swap Category:Bad Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Females Category:Female Style